Misunderstood
by Amberzlove
Summary: AU/Yaoi fic. Vegeta contracts a mysterious illness that endangers his life. What ends will Goku go to save his Prince?
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstood

By:

Me

AU/Yaoi fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt.

Remember that I own nothing at all.

_Vegeta's Point of View:_

I watched from a small window. This was my secret window. There is a small recessed window with a seat beneath it tucked away in an unused part of Capsule Corp. This is my place. My private place where I could drop my mask. A place that I could breathe for a second. There was no judgment here. No grudges. No suspicion. That was all outside. I watched the gathering from my window as they frolicked happily in the pool or sat eating Bulma's catered barbecue lunch. My eyes went to Kakarot as he cannonballed into the pool. There were smiles and cheers. It grew hard to breathe again. My heart throbbed as I watched the happy gathering and I shivered from the chill that ran through me. I would never feel that type of warmth. Outside nobody missed my presence and that included my own family.

I wasn't born for a life like the Earthlings had with kindness and gentle touches. I gasped softly as I reigned in my emotions again. Father has told me that all Vegetas were destined to die alone. That was how our line had always been. We lived until we were no longer needed. That was all. I watched as the woman left the party and soon I heard my name being shrieked from afar. I shook myself and rose to answer her call with my mask of indifference firmly placed on my face. It wouldn't be much longer.

"Where have you been?" Bulma snapped at me irritably, "I have spent hours arranging this party and the least you can do is show up for a change! At least you are wearing the new swim trunks and t-shirt that I bought you. Trunks and Goten came all the way from college for the party, so don't ruin it for them. Come on already."

I said nothing and she spun around to march outside. Another chill ran through me before I followed Bulma outside and watched as she and Chichi began to chatter happily together. I raised my head haughtily and went and took a seat as most of Kakarot's friends frowned over at me. Nice to see all of you too. Not like I helped that Clown save this planet just as much as you did, but who's counting right?

"Vegeta!" Kakarot crowed as he hurried over with a plate of ribs and plopped down at the table beside me, "Where have you been?"

"Hn," I snorted as I leaned away from his dripping person, "Not here. Stop dripping on me you idiot."

The Clown actually giggled at me as he tore into his ribs. I scowled and looked away. He was disgusting. My son looked at me in contempt from afar with a look of "can't you ever be nice" on his face. I averted my eyes as again it grew hard to breathe. I jumped as a wet hand was laid on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kakarot asked as he looked at me with those blasted doe eyes of his, "You look a little pale."

"Fine," I snapped as I brushed his hand off my shoulder and watched as Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, and Piccolo wandered over.

"Is his Royal Highness being as ass again?" Bulma demanded with a wink at Kakarot as the others laughed.

I vaguely heard the Clown denying this as I sank into my own thoughts. It hurt to hear this from the woman. It had been Bulma that had slowly worn down some of my shields with her declarations of love. That love had been short lived when she decided that I couldn't be shaped as she so choose. Now she allowed me to stay at her home "for the children," children that had been poisoned against me by Bulma's snarky words. I had to admit that my kids' coldness was also due to my not knowing how to be a father. I had lost my own so very early that I had no clue what to do around my brats. I wasn't needed here.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!"

I came back to myself with Kakarot waving his hand in front of my face. The others looked on with unfathomable expressions on their own faces.

"What?" I grumbled as I slapped his hand away.

"I've been calling your name like forever," the Clown said as he scrutinized me, "I was trying to ask if you wanted me to grab you some ribs while I get a second helping?"

"Not hungry," I declared before snapping to attention when all eyes turned on me in astonishment.

I growled loudly when Bulma was suddenly by my side with a hand on my forehead. Her look of concern was almost heartwarming until she smirked over her shoulder.

"No fever. He's fine, probably just pouting that I made him come to the party."

"Saiyans don't eat all of the time!" I snapped as I rose to my feet, "Plus, I don't take orders from you, _Woman_!"

"You really don't have to be here if you don't want to be," Yamcha laughed out even as his words struck me deeply, "Nobody would miss you."

I held my ground as the clenching of my heart made my chest tighten and hurt again. I turned to leave even as I saw and heard Kakarot begin to chastise Yamcha. I took a few steps before a wave of dizziness overtook me. Everything grew hazy as I felt myself begin to fall and the floor rushed up to my face. I felt so cold as everything went black.

_Goku's Point of View:_

Yamcha's words made me angry. Vegeta was just sitting here minding his own business. Why was everyone being so mean to him?

"That was uncalled for!" I snapped out angrily as the whole party turned to look at me in surprise, "How dare you talk to Vegeta that way. Isn't this party about celebrating that we won? I couldn't have won without Vegeta being there to help. You owe him as much thanks for saving the world as you owe me."

"But Goku…" Krillin began before a sudden noise had everyone snap their eyes over to watch as Vegeta stumbled into a table before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

I must have IT'd over because I was the first to reach Vegeta's side. I carefully turned him over as chaos erupted around me. Vegeta was even paler than before and I felt minute shivers wrack his body as I lifted his torso from the ground and I cradled his limp head against my shoulder. I thought I was mistaken earlier when I laid my hand on his bare shoulder, but his skin was icy cold. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with my Prince. I growled loudly when hands descended on Vegeta.

"Don't touch him!" I heard myself growl out as I cradled the smaller Saiyan's body against my chest.

"Let me look at him!" Bulma insisted as she tried again to examine Vegeta, "I need to see what's wrong."

I cocked my head at her in question. Bulma hadn't been kind to Vegeta in a long time. People think I'm stupid, but I see things. I was surprised to hear Trunks and Bra panicked voices yelling at me to let their mother examine their father.

"Dad?" Gohan gently questioned as Chichi urged him towards me while Videl walked up with Pan in her arms, "Let Bulma examine Mr. Vegeta in the medical wing. Dad, he is sick or hurt. We're all just trying to help."

"None of you cared earlier," I heard myself snap before a large shiver shook Vegeta's smaller frame and I realized that he _would_ need medical help, "Someone give me a dry towel."

Piccolo handed me a large beach towel and I carefully wrapped up the Prince before lifting him in my arms bridal style. I glared down at everyone angrily and watched in satisfaction as they cringed back.

"Lead the way," I growled at Bulma.

I vaguely realized that many others were following behind me as Bulma quickly led me though her home. It was terrifying to see how still and pale Vegeta was in my arms with his head tilted back and dangling over my arm. This was a man that was usually so full of life and his presence drew your eye without him trying to, but now he seemed almost fragile. What was wrong? Why did he feel so light in my arms?

"Lay him here," Bulma insisted as she gestured to a hospital bed once we reached the medical wing.

I gently laid the still form on the bed and ran a hand through Vegeta's soft locks. Saiyan hair was just like velvety fur. The Prince didn't stir a muscle. I growled when Bulma tried to uncover Vegeta and pushed her hands away from my vulnerable friend.

"I have to examine him!" Bulma snapped as she pushed at my unmoving hands, "Stop it, Goku!"

I came back to myself and took a step back so that she could work. Gohan and Goten came over and leaned against me while Trunks and Bra watched anxiously from behind their mother. I realized then that there was a pull. An instinct to protect. I figured that our Saiyan instincts were rallying all that shared Saiyan blood to defend our Prince. I hissed when she pulled Vegeta's shirt off and I saw just how much weight the smaller Saiyan had lost. His muscles were still defined, but I could count each of his ribs.

"What the Hell?" I growled as I hurried forward even as many blinked at my rarely used cursing, "What is this? Have you been starving him?"

"Of course not!" Bulma insisted as she continued to run tests and push and prod on her husband, "He…he hasn't been coming to dinner. I just thought he had already eaten somewhere else. I…I never even noticed any of this."

"Mom, why is Dad so thin?" Trunks choked out as he kept his eyes glued to his father's pale face, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Bulma whispered as she drew blood with a needle that made me bristle, "I need to finish my exam and get the test results back. Trunks, get your father hooked up to some oxygen and I need that heart monitor against that wall."

Goten jumped to push the heart monitor over while I watched Trunks carefully place an oxygen mask over Vegeta's nose and mouth. I scowled in agitation when I heard the tone of Vegeta's heartbeat on the monitor a couple of minutes later. It was much too slow for my liking. I grabbed a soft blanket from off another bed and gently tucked the blanket over Vegeta's still form as Bulma began to run her tests. My head snapped up when I heard a whisper of "leave it to Vegeta to ruin a great party."

"Who said that?!" I demanded as I whirled around in a rage and stared at the group that were in the medical wing and hovering out in the hallway, "Vegeta is laying here unconscious and obviously ill and all you can think about is a party?!"

"Calm down, Goku," Chichi urged as she hurried up to me before stopping in confusion when my body automatically moved to shield my Prince, "Goku, nobody is going to harm Vegeta."

"Damn straight," Trunks growled out as he also shielded his father.

I snorted aloud which made many look over at me in surprise. I glowered at everyone in my anger.

"Why are you all here?" I demanded as I watched most of the group's eyes widen at my anger, "I saw when you glared at Vegeta at the party. He has done so much for all of us and overcome so much, yet all of you still won't give him any kind of a break at all. You are being cruel."

"We're all concerned about him too," Krillin volunteered as he stepped up and stood his ground against me, "I know we haven't been behaving like it, but Vegeta is a part of the team."

"You are all a bunch of hypocrites," I stated in my anger before rounding on Trunks and Bra, "You two as well. I know for a fact that you and your mother have been acting horrible to Vegeta. I know that he can be difficult, but Vegeta has no point of reference on how to be a father, husband, or even a friend. This is still new and hard on him. He has made mistakes, but he is trying to learn this culture. Not one of you has even tried to meet him halfway."

"Don't you talk like you know everything!" Bulma snapped as she looked up from one of her computers, "That man can be a beast to live with at times."

"And _you_ can't be a beast at times?" I retorted which made her look at me in astonishment, "I clearly remember what you are like before your morning coffee. Even Vegeta has wondered aloud to me if you are not part Saiyan."

Bulma looked clearly embarrassed and hung her head as several of the others looked sad and uncomfortable. The computer beeped and she quickly looked back at the screen.

"Nothing," Bulma spat in irritation before spinning back around and addressing the room, "Several of Vegeta's enzyme and protein levels are dangerously low. He is clearly missing some of the most important neurostimulators, including the one that makes you feel hungry. He lost the urge to eat and probably didn't even notice his own weight loss. This didn't happen overnight to him and because I was too busy snubbing Vegeta, I never noticed. Kami, this is all my fault."

"This is not your fault," Chichi denied as she hurried over to her crying friend, "Vegeta doesn't make it easy to know him. This is _his_ fault since he never knows when to ask for help."

"This is not Vegeta's fault!" I snarled out, "Stop putting him down when he can't even defend himself. How can he ask for help when he feels so persecuted by the people who are supposed to be on his side?"

"Hey."

"Well that man can be pretty difficult to get close to," Yamcha offered before cringing back at my glare, "Goku, you know this to be true. Vegeta _never_ asks for help."

Hey. Guys?"

"Daddy's behavior can sometimes let you know when there is something on his mind," Bra offered making everyone look to her in surprise, "Hasn't anyone else noticed that when he needs to talk he usually hangs out near you until you finally ask him what is up? You have to make it seem like talking is Daddy's idea, but then he'll finally tell you what he wanted to say. I've just been so busy with school and everything I didn't take the time to talk with him. What if Daddy is sick because I didn't take the time to listen?"

Bra began to wail which set off Bulma again. Many rushed to comfort the two before a loud voice interrupted the chaos.

"Guys! Look!" Goten yelled as he pointed at the still unconscious form of Vegeta.

We all stared in astonishment at the Prince. Vegeta's usual flame locks of hair had begun to drop as if weighed down with water. It was as if his body was so worn down that not even his hair had strength to stand upright anymore. I reached out a trembling hand to push locks of hair out of Vegeta's face. I felt like I was watching my best friend beginning to die right in front of my eyes.

"How do we find out why this is happening to Mr. Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he hurried over to look down at the Prince's still face, "This just doesn't seem normal. Dad and Mr. Vegeta has always been the strongest of us all."

"I don't know," Bulma sniffled out as she read some of her husband's life readings, "It's…it's like he is just fading away. There are no viruses are poisons in his system. His organs are functioning properly, but they are slowing down. Maybe this is some sort of Saiyan illness. A flu or something? I wish I knew more about the Saiyan culture to determine what this is because from these readings…Vegeta doesn't have very much longer to live."

"What?!" Everyone including myself gasped out.

"Vegeta's body is starting to shut down," Bulma continued with tears streaming down her face, "He's dying."

Everyone erupted at once and began to call out suggestions. I was too stunned to speak and could only stare back down at my dying Prince. This couldn't be happening!

"Dende!" Piccolo roared making everyone grow silent as the small Namek ran up, "Can you sense anything? Can you heal Vegeta?"

I looked up suddenly hopeful. Yes! This could work. Maybe Dende could heal Vegeta. The smaller Namek sat beside the Prince's prone form and sat a hand upon his chest. I grew more excited when after several tense minutes some color came to Vegeta's cheeks and his heart rate seemed to grow a little stronger.

"That's the best I can do," Dende said with a frown as he looked at everyone sadly, "I couldn't heal him."

"But Dad looks better," Trunks insisted as he reached out and took a hold of one of Vegeta's still hands.

"I could only give him some of my energy," Dende regretfully informed us, "Vegeta's very spirit is weakened and ill. There is something that is draining him, but I do not know enough about Saiyans to help more. I'm sorry, but it is just a matter of time before Vegeta's body gives out."

I tuned out everyone else as I looked down again at the Prince. Vegeta's hair was now fanned on his pillow. I was amazed at how long his hair was as the tips rested just past his shoulders. His and Trunks similarities were really noticeable now. I brushed a hand down Vegeta's cheek and willed for those long lashes to part and for him to sit and up and yell at me. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose my best friend. The very thought of Vegeta dying hurt so bad I was taken by surprise at the amount of pain.

"Someone who knows about Saiyans?" I wondered aloud making the room grow still again before I looked up and set my face in determination, "Hell is full of Saiyans. Maybe I could find someone down there that could help Vegeta."

"Goku! You are not…" Chichi began already beginning to frown.

"No!" I shouted as everyone took a step back as I stood breathing heavily, "I am a Saiyan! This is my Prince! I won't just stand here and let him die if there is some way that I could save Vegeta. I'm going to IT to King Yemma and get his permission now."

"I'm going too!" Trunks called out before frowning when I shook my head, "He is my father! I'm going to help. I have to do something to make up for how I've been treating Dad."

"King Yemma would never allow you down in Hell," I denied as I sat a soothing hand on his shoulder, "If Dende could offer Vegeta some of his energy then the rest of you might be able to as well and it will be doubly important that his own son can assist him and anchor his spirit. I need everyone to guard Vegeta while I am gone."

"This could work, Goku," Bulma agreed as she hurried up and looked at me tearfully, "But you have to hurry. Dende's energy is already beginning to wane."

We all looked at Vegeta and noticed that his face had again grown pale. Piccolo walked over and began to share his own energy with my Prince as he locked eyes with me and jerked his head as a sign for me to hurry and go. I nodded my head and locked eyes with my and Vegeta's family.

"I won't be long," I promised as I lifted two fingers to my forehead, "Just keep Vegeta safe."

My friends and family called out good luck to me as I faded from view. King Yemma agreed to allow me in Hell, after I explained the emergency, and after a quick bit of concentration I was able to lock in on a familiar ki signature and IT'd down to Hell.

"What the fucking Hell!" Radditz gasped out as I appeared in front of him, "Kakarot?"

"Radditz," I growled out as he took a defensive stance, "I don't have time for this! Vegeta is sick and I need your help."

"What?" Radditz questioned as he straightened while still keeping a wary eye on me, "The Prince is ill?"

"Yes!" I agreed as I hurried over to him in my agitation, "He just collapsed and he is freezing to the touch. His wife thinks he might be dying. I won't let him die!"

"Holy shit! Prince Vegeta is _married_?" Radditz demanded with wide eyes.

"Yes, but that is neither here nor there, Radditz," I groaned out as I suddenly began to get a headache and wondered if this is how Vegeta felt like when he spoke with me sometimes, "Focus!"

Radditz gave me the once over and began to chuckle.

"What?" I gritted out before gaping as my brother beckoned me into a crude hut and handed me an extra set of armor, "Huh?"

"You're wearing a bathing suit, Dumb Ass," Radditz cheerily informed me before sobering up as I tugged the armor on over my head with flushed cheeks, "Prince Vegeta never got sick when Nappa and I were with him on Frieza's ship. This must be serious because Saiyan's rarely ever get ill. We get injured, but our systems can usually heal any kind of infection."

"Is there anyone that could help me?" I asked in desperation.

Radditz regarded me thoughtfully with a look of surprise on his face. He seemed to shake his head in wonder at me.

"I can't believe that my little brother who so adamantly denied his heritage would come all the way down here to try and save our Prince," Radditz exclaimed with a look of approval on his face, "Might be hope for you yet, Kakarot. I'll take you to see King Vegeta. The royal line is special. If there is a way to save Prince Vegeta then he would know."

Hope filled me and I found myself nodding mutely. Radditz again gave me a thoughtful look before leading me outside and taking off into the sky. This had to work. I couldn't lose Vegeta.

_Vegeta's Point of View:_

I am cold and it is very dark where I am standing. I panicked for a moment before getting my wits about me again. I lit a ki ball which brightened the area around me, but my eyes could only concentrate on the ki ball. It was so small and didn't glow like it should have. What was going on? I looked up and noticed that I was in a hallway of some sorts and decided to move forward. I turned a corner and saw a doorway that emitted some light. I cautiously inched forward as I extinguished the ki ball. I entered what looked like the hallway where my favorite window sat. The window seat beckoned as I realized just how tired I really was. None of this made sense, but I went and dropped in exhaustion on the seat. It was pitch black outside my window, but I felt myself nodding off despite the lack of clarity over where I was.

"Can't sleep," I mumbled to myself as I looked around in confusion, but the urge to slumber proved too strong as I drifted off, "Where am I? What's going on?"

I lost touch to my whereabouts with a confusing feeling that I could hear someone calling my name from far away.

_Bulma's Point of View:_

"Vegeta? Vegeta, can you hear me?" I asked as I held my husband's icy hand while I sat next to his bedside, "Come on, Vegeta. Wake up and call me 'Woman.' Please?"

I had several IVs running to Vegeta's other hand in my attempt to get some needed hydration and nourishment into my husband. I regarded my son's and daughter's anxious faces from across the bed. Just this morning I was intent on enjoying myself with my children at the party. I had only sour thoughts left for Vegeta and didn't once think of him in the least. He and I had drifted apart while I was still pregnant with Bra. It had been my idea to keep up appearances. Truth to be told I did this so Capsule Corp.'s reputation wouldn't be tarnished. Yamcha and I had been discreetly seeing one another ever since. Vegeta knew, but he never argued or put up any kind of fight. It wasn't like I didn't love him anymore, but it felt more like the love for a very annoying brother and not for a lover. Guilt pricked at me. Could my treatment of Vegeta have led to him getting sick like this?

"Mom? Daddy is going to get better right?" Bra whispered as her brother put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know, Honey," I truthfully admitted, "I hope so."

"We did this," Trunks said as he hid his eyes in his bangs, "Mom, we've been horrible to Dad. I…I've just been so angry with him. I kept thinking why he couldn't be more like Goku. I never wanted this."

"No," I denied as a reached up to raise my son's head, "This is not your or Bra's fault. You two are young. It was I and the other grownups that have not acted very mature. I don't know. It's like I've been getting even with your father for not being the way I wanted him to be."

"I think that is what we've all been doing"

I turned at the voice and saw Yamcha and the other Z fighters shuffling into the room. Ever since Goku had left everyone had dispersed through the house to wait until he came back. Everyone was worried for Vegeta. I think the unconscious Saiyan would have been surprised by this. It had been Yamcha who had spoken.

"I've been pissed by Vegeta's behavior for years. It felt good, in a sick way, to finally be able to sock it to him for a change," Yamcha admitted as he hung his head, "I've never once tried to understand Vegeta for who he was. I only ever tried to change him for what I wanted him to be. I hope that I can apologize to him."

"Me too," Krillin agreed as he looked mournfully over as Gohan began to share his energy with a rapidly declining Vegeta, "I hope he can feel how much everyone is rooting for him to pull though."

I blinked tears from my eyes as I released Vegeta's hand to hug the former monk. A shrieking filled the air and all eyes turned towards the still Saiyan. Vegeta's heart had flat lined.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstood

By:

Me

AU/Yaoi fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt.

Remember that I own nothing at all.

_Goku's Point of View:_

Radditz led me over the despicable landscape of Hell. The place was certainly not pretty. My brother kept shooting little looks over in my direction.

"So you and Prince Vegeta, huh?" Radditz finally asked.

"Me and Vegeta, what?" I demanded not understanding.

"When did you and Prince Vegeta get so close?" Radditz continued as he led me forward.

"I don't know," I admitted, "First we were enemies, next rivals, and then…um..friends. It took time, but Vegeta is my best friend."

"A Prince with a lowly third class being friends," Radditz scoffed out, "Who'd have thought?"

"I don't like this class garbage," I snapped suddenly angry which made my brother pull up short and stare at me in shock, "Vegeta's class rank made him a hostage and slave to Frieza. My class rank does _not_ limit my power levels. I wish I had been born earlier so that I could have stopped Frieza before he could get his hooks into Vegeta and hurt him as badly as he did. Vegeta's life has not been fair to him."

"Life's not fair, Little Brother," Radditz soothed as he stared me down, "I wish you _could_ have ended Frieza's life before he had gotten to Prince Vegeta, but that didn't happen. You live and move on."

"I…I want to help…he needs…" I stuttered out feeling suddenly tired and helpless.

"Enough," my brother interrupted, "King Vegeta should be able to help. Find out what you need and go back to our Prince. Save him, Kakarot. That is all that Nappa and I ever tried to do while we were with him under Frieza's fucking rule. I won't allow you to begin sniveling and waste precious time and energy."

Radditz blasted off and I followed easily. I noticed many Saiyans of different shapes and sizes as we entered a valley situated in the middle of Hell. My brother led me to a large building that had been built in what looked like the middle of a village. I landed beside my brother and could only stare as many of the Saiyans gathered around us.

"What is the meaning of this? Radditz, who is this warrior in strange dress? Is that armor with a…bathing suit?"

I turned to see who was speaking and gaped as all the Saiyans dropped to one knee. This had to be Vegeta's father. The man was exactly alike to my Prince, minus the slight height difference and facial hair. I stumbled when Radditz prodded my leg and ordered me to bow.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yeah, sorry," I mumbled as I awkwardly bowed to a man that I never knew, "Um…hello."

"You look just like Bardock," King Vegeta mused as he looked me up and down, "You must be Kakarot."

"Yes, Sir," I answered, "I came to see if you could help me help your son."

"My son?" King Vegeta growled as he stomped forward and pulled me up roughly by my armor, "What's wrong with my son?"

"He's sick," I began as he dragged me into the large hut and pushed me into a chair and sat across from me.

I explained everything that I could about what had happened to Vegeta. The King sat and listened silently to my every word. At the end he stood up and began to pace.

"It's the curse of the Vegeta line," the King groaned out, "My son will die."

"What? No!" I denied as I stood up in a panic, "What are you talking about?"

"The royal line was chosen because of its power and fierce protective instincts," King Vegeta explained as he sat back down, "Vegetas have protected our people for generations. After Vegetasei was destroyed I had hoped that my son would find a mate that he could center his need to protect on, but it would seem that this woman 'Bulma' that you speak of is not his true mate. Vegeta isn't needed any longer. When one of my line is no longer needed then he ceases to exist. It is a shame. I had hoped that my son would find a little peace in his life. I couldn't protect him while I stilled lived."

"Vegeta isn't needed?" I gasped out in horror, "But I need him!"

"What?" King Vegeta questioned with a look of surprise on his face.

"He's my Prince," I continued, "He keeps me going. He keeps me grounded. Vegeta is my only link left to my heritage. I _can't_ lose him."

"Ah," the King answered as he looked me over with an odd look on his face, "Is that all? You are here in Hell because you are loyal to him?"

"No!" I denied, "I'm here in Hell because he is my friend and I care for him."

"Caring can't help my son," King Vegeta stated as he locked eyes with me, "Without his people to protect he has no purpose. His body will cease to function. At least give him a proper Saiyan funeral."

"No! I won't let him die!" I shouted before I gasped in pain and dropped to my knees.

I felt it. Vegeta's heart had stopped. I vaguely heard my Prince's father shouting as I willed for Vegeta to pull through whatever was happening to him. It was several long moments before the tightening of my chest let up and I felt internally that Vegeta's heart was beating once again, but so very weakly.

"Hold on, _Llazzine,_" I uttered as I allowed King Vegeta to help me stand back up.

"_Llazzine_?" the King gasped out before he shook me by my shoulders, "Have you told Vegeta this?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion still dizzy from the after effects of Vegeta's decline.

"Kakarot, do you even know what that word means? Or why you are able to feel my cub's pain?" the King demanded.

"I don't know. I've never heard the word before," I admitted as I scratched the back of my head in typical Goku fashion, "I don't even know why I said it. I meant to say 'Vegeta.'"

"Boy, that word means 'beloved' in Saiyanese," King Vegeta laughed aloud, "You felt my cub's pain because you have already partially bonded to my son."

"Beloved? Bonded?" I repeated before all the pieces snapped into place.

Of course. The instincts that pulled me to protect Vegeta earlier was the instincts to protect my vulnerable mate. I was in love with the Prince. How long had I had these feelings for Vegeta and didn't realize it?

"If you can reach Vegeta in his mind and establish your mating bond then my son will have a reason to live," King Vegeta cheered as he slapped my back hard enough to make me gasp in pain, "Save my son and know that I will haunt you until your dying day if you ever hurt him. Now go!"

The King grabbed me and whispered something into my ear before he pushed me towards the door. I looked at him with wide eyes before stumbling away with a hasty bow. I nodded a goodbye at Radditz as I placed my two fingers against my forehead to IT back to Vegeta's side.

"Treat our Prince right," my brother chortled out with a wink making my mouth drop open, "What? Big brothers always know everything. It's a law of the universe. Now get going."

Shaking my head I concentrated on Trunks' ki signature and found myself back in Capsule Corps' medical wing. I froze at the sight of my Prince. Vegeta's color was almost ashen and he had a tube down his throat and several IVs hooked up to one of his arms. At some point he had been changed into a standard pair of hospital pajamas. Trunks was anchoring Vegeta's spirit with his ki, but it looked like Vegeta was slipping away fast. Voices drew my attention to the other occupants of the room.

"Goku!" Bulma shrilled as other hopeful faces turned to me, "Do you know something? Did you find the cure? Vegeta's heart has already stopped once! His body can't handle much more of this!"

"I think so, but it's complicated," I explained as I moved to sit on the edge of the still Saiyan's bed and motioned for Trunks to back up, "This is an illness that only the Saiyan royal line can contract. I need to go into Vegeta's mind. I don't have time to explain, but don't touch Vegeta or I until we wake up on our own, understand?"

Bulma and the others agreed with confused looks on their face. I tuned everyone out and gently took Vegeta's hand in my own and placed my other hand on one of the Prince's temples. I felt my spirit slip into Vegeta's very being and found myself in what looked like a hallway in Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta!" I called looking around.

There was no answer, but I felt a tiny flicker of his ki ahead. I jogged down the hall before I noticed a window with a seat beneath it. I was shocked to see a toddler version of Vegeta with his back to me looking out the window.

"Vegeta?" I asked trying not to startle the chibi version of my Prince.

The toddler looked back at me in surprise and dropped down in a fearful stance. My heart melted at seeing my Prince in a set of little, blue footed-pajamas. Vegeta's tail was puffed out showing his nervousness.

"Hey. It's okay," I soothed with a bright smile aimed at the baby, "I'm not here to hurt you. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you, Vegeta."

"Weally?" Vegeta lisped out in an innocent little voice, "Do you pwomise?"

"I promise," I swore as I sat down beside the toddler, "I'd beat them up if they tried to touch you."

Vegeta regarded me for a second before nodding and standing to look back out the window. I looked as well and was startled to notice that my Prince's memories were replaying behind the panes of glass. Most of the memories showed how lonely and rejected Vegeta had been for such a long time.

"Daddy," the toddler sniffled as a memory of his father flashed through the window and he began to cry in earnest.

"No. Hush, Baby," I whispered as I gathered the child into my arms and rocked him gently while I patted his little back, "It's okay. I'm here now."

Vegeta cried with his tiny head tucked into the side of my neck. After a few moments the toddler stilled and sat back in my arms.

"Daddy gones bye-bye," my Prince sadly informed me as he fisted a bit of my shirt, "I's going to go to Daddy now."

"No, Baby," I insisted as I cuddled the surprised toddler closer, "I would be so sad if you went away. What would I do without you? I need you."

Vegeta cocked his head at me in confusion before looking back outside the window and pointing in surprise.

"There's you!" he chirped.

I turned and saw a memory of one of the times that Vegeta and I had sparred. The look on both of our faces in the memory was alive and happy.

"That's right," I agreed as I continued to hold the chibi version of my Prince, "I'm Kakarot. Do you remember me?"

Vegeta squinted at me before his face turned sad.

"Last Saiyan," Vegeta mournfully whimpered out, "Mean lizard made everyone else go bye-byes. I want my Daddy! I'm going to Daddy!"

"No, _Llazzine_," I denied as I tried to hold onto the squirming toddler, "I need you to stay here with me."

I was shocked to feel myself shoved backwards and suddenly there was a grown version of Vegeta gaping open mouthed at me. He was in one of his standard training uniforms. Obviously his true form had awoken.

"_Llazzine_?" Vegeta whispered as he backed up a step, "How dare you use that word! You don't even know what it means!"

My Prince spun to leave and I caught one of his arms and hauled him backwards into my arms.

"I know what it means," I explained as he fought against my hold, "It means 'beloved' and I used it because that is what you are to me."

"You lie," Vegeta spat as he clawed at my arms drawing blood, "Let me go! You have no right to put your filthy hands on the Prince of the Saiyans."

"I love you," I whispered into Vegeta's ear making him freeze in place, "I never knew how much until I have nearly lost you. _Llazzine_, I need you here with me. I can't lose you."

I gasped in pain when Vegeta bit into my wrist which made me release him in my surprise at his actions. My Prince looked livid when he rounded on me and punched me square in the face.

_Vegeta's Point of View_:

I shook in rage. It was bad enough that my spirit was fading and now that Clown was going to use lies to bring me back to a life of pain and rejection. Never!

"How dare you lie to me!" I growled at him with my hands fisted at my sides.

"I am not lying, _Llazzine_," Kakarot denied as he got to his feet rubbing at his bruised cheek, "I went to Hell. I met your father. I know about what you call the Vegeta curse."

"W-what? You met my father?" I stuttered out in shock.

"Do you know how hard it has been seeing you fading away?" Kakarot continued as tears began to run down his cheeks, "Why didn't you say anything to me? I could have helped. You didn't have to fight this on your own."

"I don't need your pity," I whispered as chills ran through me and I shuddered, "You have a family of your own. Go take care of them. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"No!" Kakarot roared as he slammed both his hands on each side of my head making me still in shock, "I went to Hell for you because I love you. You are my _everything_, Vegeta. I love you, Dammit! You don't need anyone to take care of you. I get that! That still doesn't mean that you can't allow someone to care for you and I want to _be_ that person! I entered your mind to ask you to be my mate."

"You don't know what you ask," I denied as I looked away from his intense gaze, "This isn't a game, Idiot."

"I need you," Kakarot purred as he turned my head to look up at him.

"No you don't," I again denied before gasping when he opened his mind to me and I felt his love, yearning, and heartbreak at the pain I had been enduring on my own.

I wiggled out from his hold and backed up to sit back down at the window seat. I knew I was crying, but I had no energy to reach up and wipe my face. I should have been ashamed at my emotional display, but I was just so damn tired.

"Chichi and I have long since stopped being a romantic couple," Kakarot began to explain as he kneeled down in front of me, "She and I have been just friends for a long time. I love _you_, Vegeta."

"You can't," I whispered, "Nobody loves me."

"I love you, _Llazzine. _There are a lot of people that care for you deeply," he whispered back before leaning up and stealing what was a sweet kiss, "But nobody loves you as much as I do. I love your beauty. I love your sense of honor and pride. I love you for how strong you are."

I pulled away then with reddened cheeks. He was lying. Kakarot was stronger than me. It was my greatest shame. The larger Saiyan surprised me by jerking my chin to force me to look back at him.

"You are stronger then I, _Llazzine_," Kakarot continued, "I may have more physical strength than you at the moment, but you have moved mountains to survive the way you have. I always stay the same by only growing in physical strength, but you have learned and grown into a stronger Saiyan than I could ever be and one that I would love to call my mate."

"Mate?" I heard myself whimper.

"Your father told me a secret right before I left," Kakarot explained, "You see there is a reason why I am stronger than you are."

I blinked at him owlishly before nodding for him to continue.

"You and I were destined to become mates from long ago," he divulged with a smile, "I have to be strong to protect my Prince and mate. I was born to be by your side."

My mouth dropped open even as my heart recognized his words to be true. The Idiot. The Clown. The Bane of my existence was the one person who understood me the most. I felt my heart swell in love and pride. The only time I had ever felt a rush of emotion like this before was when my two children had been born.

"His Royal Majesty, Prince Vegeta, would you do me the honor of accepting this humble Saiyan as your mate?" Kakarot asked as he stroked a thumb over one of my cheeks.

I looked at him in shock. Mates? He and I? I watched as he fidgeted nervously in front of me. Truthfully, he did need me as much as I needed him.

"Yes," I finally agreed and watched as Kakarot's whole face lit up and I allowed him to swoop in and kiss me before he instinctively bit into my shoulder beside my neck sealing our mating bond.

I arched in pleasure before his lips reclaimed mine again. The kisses grew more and more heated until I found myself pressed against the wall. Voices from outside the window drew both of our attention. Outside I saw my and Kakarot's family arguing while Kakarot and I were on a hospital bed still and unmoving. Kakarot's face was too pale for my liking.

"_Llazzine_?" my mate asked in confusion.

"We need to go back," I explained as we both stood, "You have been parted from your body long enough."

"You are coming?" Kakarot begged with wide eyes.

"Of course," I agreed as I led him forward, "Can't have you falling apart without me, now can I?"

"You will be okay?" Kakarot demanded as he gazed down on me anxiously.

"I will need to heal in body," I comforted as I leaned against my mate, "It will take time, but we will both be fine. It _will_ be interesting to see how our families react when…Kakarot, what are you wearing?"

The Idiot looked down at the Saiyan armor and swimming trunks and shrugged sheepishly. I rolled my eyes in amusement. Armor and swimwear, really? Kakarot smiled as I led him towards a bright light. With my mate all of the cold had vanished and it was time to go home.

_Goku's Point of View_:

I came back to myself and awoke with a gasp. My sons called to me, but I ignored them as I focused down on my mate and squeezed the limp hand that still rested in my larger hand. Vegeta was still and I internally called out to him in fear until I relaxed when I saw his eyelashes flutter before his ebony eyes opened and locked on my own.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out when she saw his eyes open while Bra and Trunks crowded forward to see their father.

Vegeta looked confused and reached for the tube down his throat.

"No," I warned as I stilled his hand, "You need that to breathe right now. You're okay. Calm down."

Vegeta blinked at me sleepily before focusing his eyes on his children. I backed off to allow his children to see their father. He smirked around the tube in his throat and gently punched a fist at his openly crying son.

"I know. I know," Trunks agreed as he swiped at his eyes, "Saiyans don't cry. I'm sucking it up. It's so good to see you, Dad."

"Daddy!" Bra wailed as she gently hugged her father, "I'm so glad you're awake."

Vegeta patted her back awkwardly before locking eyes with Bulma.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta," she whispered as she took one of his hands, "I've been unfair to you. We all have."

Vegeta's cheeks reddened and he turned away in embarrassment even as he gave Bulma's hand a gentle squeeze. Trunks and Bra grinned and stepped back to give their father some room. I swooped in to save my mate from feeling more uncomfortable.

"I think Vegeta needs to rest," I insisted as I pulled up a chair, "It's been a long day. Bulma, why don't you and my family go tell everyone that Vegeta is going to be fine?"

"Okay," Bulma agreed as she ushered her relieved children and a smiling Chichi, Goten, and Gohan out the door, "Are you staying here with him?"

"Yes," I answered as I ran a hand gently though Vegeta's long locks of hair which made him look as best he could at his limp hair in confusion.

"You look so much like Trunks," I told my mate as he blinked up at me after we were finally alone, "I'm sure once you begin to strengthen your hair will return to normal.

Vegeta nodded once and then pulled on my arm and then gestured with a scowl at my attire. I laughed as I pulled off the armor and changed into a hospital pajama top. I must have appeased my mate because he patted the bed beside him to let me know where he wanted me to be. I gently cradled him close as I settled on the bed next to my mate. Vegeta sighed deeply and fell into a natural sleep. I thanked all the Gods of the universe as I felt the warmth radiating from Vegeta's once icy skin. I gently kissed the smaller saiyan's temple before I fell asleep next to my healing mate.

_Bulma's Point of View_:

Every guest from the party was ecstatic that Vegeta was going to be alright. Most went home, but many stayed the night so that they could see Vegeta when he was awake. Goku explained everything to me the next day after I caught him sleeping in Vegeta's bed. I was shocked to know that he and my former lover were now mates, but somehow it all made sense. The two of them had always had a special bond. Vegeta roused for enough time to remove the tube down his throat before he fell back into a deep sleep.

"Shouldn't Vegeta eat something?" Goku fretted as he cradled his mate closer and frowned at the feeling of rib bones beneath his hands.

"He's too worn out," I explained as I smiled at Goku's protectiveness, "The IVs are providing enough nutrients for him at the moment. I had prepared these solutions special for you or Vegeta if you ever got hurt. I'm sure within a few days he can start eating solid foods again."

"Okay," Goku agreed as he stroked Vegeta's back soothingly, "Thanks, Bulma."

"No," I denied, "Thank _you_ for helping Vegeta. Our group has always had one another's backs. We should have done the same for your mate."

"I agree" a voice called out from the doorway.

Goku and I looked up, but it seemed that only I was surprised, as Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra ambled into the room.

"Sorry, Dad," Gohan offered with a red face since it had been his voice that had called out, "The four of us didn't mean to spy, but we heard everything. I'm happy for you and Mr. Vegeta."

"Are you and Daddy really mates now?" Bra asked Goku.

"Yes," the larger Saiyan offered before he used a hand to signal us to speak softer when Vegeta stirred in his sleep, "He and I were always destined for one another. I hope that this does not upset any of you, but as Saiyans, this is a natural part of our culture."

"I'm fine with it," Trunks and Goten said together before smiling and chuckling at one another.

"You two never change," I joked as I ran a hand though both boys hair, "You have been completing one another's sentences for years."

"You'd better treat my Daddy right," Bra warned Goku with narrowed eyes, "I'll make you sorry if you hurt him."

My youngest may look like me, but she is _so_ her father's daughter. Bra had a look that she could use that felt like it could flay the flesh from your bones. I, the greatest scientist in the world, have proven that Vegeta's "death glare" was hereditary. Goku raised a hand in surrender and nodded good-naturedly.

"How are you going to tell Mother?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"I don't have to," Goku answered as he looked up, "Chichi has been standing outside in the opposite hallway from you four. I have known that you five were listening in on my conversation with Bulma the whole time."

_Goku's Point of View_:

I looked up to see Chichi come in from a different door that led into the medical wing. She didn't look upset, a little sad, but not upset. I motioned for everyone else to leave so that Chichi and I could speak alone.

"So you and I are officially over now?" Chichi asked as she came and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I will always love you, Chichi," I offered, "But you know that we had moved from being lovers to more like siblings since long ago."

"I know," my wife agreed, "I've figured this day was coming, but I had no clue that you would leave me for Vegeta of all people."

"Watch your mouth," I warned as my anger rose and my mate stirred fretfully against me.

"Not what I meant," Chichi soothed as she watched me settle my mate more comfortably against my side, "I just thought you would go off and be alone and come visit everyone. I had no idea that you would find another lover so quickly. I'm a little jealous."

I chuckled and took one of Chichi's hands in mine. This woman was strong, proud, wild, and loving all mixed into one.

"I never meant to hurt you," I admitted, "I hope you understand that Vegeta and I are truly meant to be together. I haven't tried to go out of my way to upset you."

"I know," Chichi agreed as she squeezed my hand, "I've had ups and downs with you, Goku, but I don't regret our marriage. I hope you and Vegeta are truly happy together."

Chichi and I both jumped when Vegeta's hand settled upon our clasped hands.

"Thank you for taking care of my mate for all these years," Vegeta sleepily whispered as he looked Chichi in the eyes, "You know he can't survive on his own, the Idiot."

"Tell me about it," Chichi agreed as I pouted unhappily at the two.

"Hey!" I snapped as the two of them chuckled before I noticed Vegeta's eyes getting heavy again, "Go back to sleep, _Llazzine_."

I laughed when Vegeta grumpily blew a stray lock of hair out of his eyes as he released mine and Chichi's hands. I reached up and tenderly brushed the hair from my mate's face.

"Go eat," Vegeta slurred out as he weakly pushed at me, "Your stomach is growling. How do you expect me to sleep with the beast that is howling from your stomach? Plus, you stink. Take a shower."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going," I agreed as I settled him back down and smiled when he immediately drifted back to sleep.

Chichi and I exchanged soft smiles as we exited the room. I was glad that Vegeta and Chichi would have no animosity between the two of them. I froze when I realized that my vulnerable mate would be left defenseless, but Trunks and Goten were outside in the hallway and offered to guard Vegeta while I ate and then got cleaned up. I was able to leave when I knew that Vegeta would be protected while he slept. I was surprised to find Krillin and Piccolo sitting at the table when I entered the kitchen.

"Hi," Krillin greeted me as Bulma began to fill a plate full of pancakes for me, "How's Vegeta?"

"Getting better," I proudly stated as I accepted a bottle of syrup from Chichi, "Kicked me out of the medical wing for smelling and since my stomach was growling."

"Now that sounds more like the Vegeta that we all know and love," Krillin laughed out.

"Son, what was the cure to heal Vegeta?" Piccolo asked with a suspicious gleam in his eyes, "Why did you have to enter his mind?"

"That is private and something that has only been shared with our family members," I answered honestly, "I promise that as soon as Vegeta and I are ready we will tell everyone everything, but for right now, just know that Vegeta will be fine after he gets stronger."

Piccolo nodded seeming to be satisfied and went back to drinking his water. I smiled at Krillin before tearing into my meal. I ate several plates of pancakes while many of my friends that had stayed over came in to ask about the health of my mate. It warmed my heart to see how much people had been worried about Vegeta. I showered quickly and changed into some spare clothes before hurrying back to the medical wing. Vegeta was still sound asleep, but curled close to me when I crawled up into the bed beside him. I smiled when he began to purr in his sleep.

To be continued…


	3. Conclusion

Misunderstood

By:

Me

AU/Yaoi fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt.

Remember that I own nothing at all.

_Goku's Point of View:_

Vegeta slept for most of the day for about a week before he began to strengthen and stay awake longer. I insisted he get moved into his bedroom since my mate would be more comfortable in his own bed and there were several windows that let in warm sunshine. The IVs were gone and it felt good to see Vegeta begin to eat again, even if his food was just a tasty broth at first. My mate began to slowly get his appetite back and with lots of pushing and whining, mostly on my part, Vegeta began to gain some weight back after a couple of weeks. I knew he was getting better when the complaining started. It was music to my ears.

"I'm going to be a fat cow if you don't let me out of this bed," my Prince grumped as he shoved his hair back out of his face for the hundredth time today, "Damn hair! Hand me some scissors."

"Calm down, _Llazzine_," I soothed as I stroked his face, "Baby, your hair is already beginning to start spiking again. In another week it will be completely out of your face."

"I am _not_ a baby," Vegeta growled as he crossed his arms and glared up at me from his bed.

"You are my Baby," I cooed before laughing at his look of disgust, "Okay. I'll stop teasing. I promise only ever to call you 'Baby' in private."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he looked at me, "Fine. Then I will only call you an 'Idiot' when you are being an idiot. Oops! That's all the time. Sorry, Kakarot. I guess 'Idiot' is the perfect pet name for you."

He ducked when I chucked a pillow at him. I wasn't offended since I knew that Vegeta was only teasing. This was my mate's way of playing. I had learned a lot about my Prince over these last three weeks. My whole world revolved around this treasure that I had discovered.

A month since the party, Vegeta was nearly fully back to his original strength level. He and I had started having light spars in the Gravity Room. It was a joy to see his lithe form moving without difficulties and his ebony hair back in its traditional upswept flame. I was surprised one day when he led me to an unused section of Capsule Corp. Vegeta pulled me down a hallway that ended at a rather familiar looking window and window seat.

"This is a real place?" I gasped out as my mate sat down and smiled up at me.

"This is my favorite place to think," Vegeta admitted as he pulled his legs up to rest his chin on his knees, "I think even in my mind that this is a place that I feel safe in."

"_Llazzine_, thank you for sharing this with me," I whispered as I leaned down and kissed my mate, "This is a special place for me too."

Vegeta looked at me in surprise. I traced the pale mark that symbolized the beginning of our bonding on his shoulder which had appeared when he and I had awoken in the medical wing. I had been especially shocked when Vegeta and my tail had grown back in last week. My mate admitted that the potential bonding had led to the return of our tails. He and I had waited to complete the full bonding until Vegeta was healed.

"This was the place that you said 'yes,'" I purred as I pulled Vegeta closer to steal another kiss.

Just like before, our kisses grew more and more powerful. I don't know how, but before I knew it Vegeta and I where both naked and writhing against one another as our tails pulled one another closer. I bit down in the same spot on my mate's shoulder and suckled as Vegeta whined in need and pleasure. I had now marked my claim on my Prince.

"Take me," my mate begged as he bucked his hips and I stood and braced the smaller Saiyan against the wall and gasped in pleasure as I pushed into his tight body.

Vegeta had already explained that Saiyans were not like humans. A Saiyan male did not need to be prepared like a human. I started a steady pace of love making and Vegeta moaned and cried out with each thrust as he writhed between me and the wall. His head was thrown back in pleasure as I rocked deep inside of him.

"Kakarot! _Llazzine_!" he moaned as his hips moved against my own.

"Mine!" I growled as I continue to ride Vegeta and he answered me with purrs and growls of need, "My mate!"

My pace grew more insistent as I rutted deep into my smaller mate. This was right. This was being Saiyan. Vegeta continued to cry my name and beg for more. He arched when my stroking hands brought on his own orgasm. I pounded him harder for several more minutes before I released deep inside of him as he screamed in pleasure.

"Beautiful," I cooed as I sat down on the window seat with Vegeta still impaled on my manhood, "I love you so much, _Llazzine_."

"I love you too, my mate," Vegeta gasped out as he began to arch as I grew hard once again inside of him and he began to smirk, "Now it is my turn to pleasure you."

I will never forget that first time of exploring one another's bodies. I didn't know how much I had been missing having to hold back as much as I had with Chichi. Vegeta completed me as I completed him. Now that we were fully bonded I could feel all of his emotions and so could he feel mine.

"Are you ready to tell the others?" I asked Vegeta as we cuddled together watching the sunset outside our special window once our energy had been spent.

"Of course," my mate stated with pride, "I have an honorable mate. This is something to celebrate. I never understood how this planet could make such a big deal over who mates with whom."

"Good," I admitted with a feeling of relief, "Bulma wants to have another party to celebrate your recovery. We can tell everyone then, okay?"

Vegeta looked up at me and smiled. I felt his reluctance at the thought of a party, but his joy of our bonding was shining bright in his thoughts and feelings. This was one of my proudest days. My Prince and mate now knew that he was not only needed, but loved and cherished. To top it all off, I knew that I was completely loved and cherished back. Together we would face whatever obstacles life threw at us in the future. Life was going to be very interesting from here on out.

The End.

For now.

Sequel will be called "Challenges" so stay tuned.


End file.
